All Summer In a Day 2: The Return of the Sun
by LostMyMind26
Summary: Sequel-fic of Ray Bradbury's short story. On Venus, the sun only comes out once every seven years. Margot, aged 9, yearned to see the sun only to be locked in a closet when it actually came out. 7 years have passed. What will happen this time around?


**This is a fan-fic of "All Summer In a Day" by Ray Bradbury. [If you haven't read this short story, it's only 4 pages long - go Google it! They have the full story in like the second search link. It's really good!]**

**Margot yearned to see the sun but her cruel classmates locked her in a closet just minutes before its arrival. Seven years have passed and the time for the sun to come out again is almost upon then. Now sixteen, how have all of them changed? Will Margot's strongest desire finally come true? Will she finally see the sun?**

**Reviews would be lovely! Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

"And so, as predicted by our top scientists, today is the day. For the first time in seven years, let the sun shine bright in our Venus skyline. That's all for now; I'm Brett Hannigan and this was your morning announcements."

The teacher shut off the television and faced the class.

"Well there you have it," said Mrs. Evans, "From what I'm told, the sun is going to shine at 11:00 AM so we have a good two hours of learning before that. Let's go over some Sun facts, shall we."

As the teacher began to discuss the chemical make-up of the sun and other "interesting" things, the students tuned out and looked around uncomfortably. After seven whole years, they would finally witness the sun again. The sixteen year olds thought back to when they were nine and first witnessed the beauty known as the sun. It was bright, yellow, and warm. It was beautiful and appeared in their dreams every night as they patiently waited for this moment that would be soon upon them. But there was a problem about opening showing their joy. Nervous glances passed a frail blonde girl sitting in the back. Margot.

She had come from Earth at the age of five with the memory of the sun still fresh in her head. She craved and yearned for the sun ever since. Right before its last appearance, she was the only one who believed it would show. The other children, born on Venus, had been too young to remember the sun when it last showed itself. What if it never actually appeared? What if it was just a story parents told their children to keep their hopes high? To make them believe that there was more out there than just the constant drum of rain hitting the ground. What if the sun didn't even exist? As they peeked their heads through the windows of their classroom, they were sure the rain would never end. But Margot never gave up hope. For the first time, her eyes glittered with joy of the upcoming event. Her cheeks flushed and her hand curled up in a fist over her chest as she tried to keep herself composed. No sunlamps today. Today they'd feel the warmth of the actual sun.

"Nothing!" cried a boy in the class. "It was all a joke, wasn't it?" He turned to the other children. "Nothing's happening today. _Is_ it?"

The other children looked around, more likely to agree with William than with Margot. William was a smart boy but a troublemaker. No one made more trouble for Margot than him. Every day he'd make a snide remark.

"Why don't you play kickball with us? Are Earthlings too good for kickball?"

"Is that supposed to be a painting of Earth? It looks like vomit!"

"Why are you so quiet? Are all Earthlings this stupid?"

From the common eye, it seemed William had it out for Margot. It seemed like he hated her. In truth, he was actually jealous. His aunt had visited the Earth for a short time and always had stories to tell. How he wished he could have experienced all that she spoke of. Margot had experienced it too. Why were they able to but he wasn't? His envy was strong and so he took it out on poor Margot. The more the hope for the sun grew in her crystal eyes, the more he wished to smother it. That it what led to the incident. As a cruel joke, they had locked her in a closet only minutes before the sun peaked out from the clouds. Having forgotten about the poor girl the second it surfaced, the children had run out and played to their hearts content. For those two hours, Margot sat in the dark and cried.

Things worsened after that. She went from merely quiet, to dead silent. In seven years, she had yet to make any friends with her classmates. She only spoke when spoken to and even then, her voice stayed monotonous and empty.

Her classmates had tried to call her out on in but all she would do is stare blankly at them then leave the room.

And now as they sat in that classroom, seven years later, one person's eyes bore deeper and lingered longer than the rest. William stole guilty glances at the girl. He never forgave himself for what he had done. Margot had never done any ill to him and yet he took away what was most precious to her. He had thought to apologize many times but never knew the right words to say. How could one make up for something like this?

Margot's crystal eyes locked with his own green ones. Instead of looking away, he stared back. Her eyes were dull and emotionless. He wished she'd glare at him. He wished she'd throw something at him or yell at him or something. Anything. But the only thing he saw was nothingness. Hopelessness.

The scientists had said that there was a fair chance, as always, that the sun wouldn't show this time. Last time that was announced, Margot had argued that it would definitely show. This time, she just continued staring into space. She was a shell of the girl she once was.

"Okay class, since we still have a lot of time, on to the next lesson. We're going to look at the particles in the rain water. Everyone please take out your microscope kits as I pass around the samples." said the teacher.

Everyone partnered up in their lab groups and got to work. William looked around. It seemed his partner Jeffery was absent today. With another look around the room, he noticed Margot sitting alone. Patricia, her partner, must have been absent too. Of all the days this had to happen, it had to be today.

He picked up his things, swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to her desk.

"Erm…Margot." he said, scratching his head nervously. This was the first time they had spoken in a while. "It seems both our lab partners are, uh, absent, s-so I guess we'll be working to-together today."

Margot just nodded and picked up the sample placed on her desk. They worked silently for the first half hour. William's gaze scanned the room. Left and right, his classmates were chatting casually with each other. The silence between him and Margot was suffocating. Maybe this was the right moment for him to finally say what he'd been holding in for the past seven years.

"M-Margot." he stuttered. The blonde didn't even flinch. She just continued looking into the microscope and jotting things into her notebook.

"Margot." he repeated louder and more confidently. She turned and looked at him expectantly.

"I…er…uh…" he started, losing his confidence. How could he begin?

"You…uh…are you excited for the sun coming out?" he asked. Stupid. Of course she was. What kind of question was that?

"Yes." she said blankly and continued staring into the microscope. He noticed a light glimmer of pink on her cheeks. Maybe it was the right thing to say. Maybe he could actually get through to her.

"I mean, if it does come out. Well the scientists were right last time, so they should be right this time." he continued, babbling. Where was he going with this?

"But of course, they could be wrong. But hey, maybe if it doesn't come out today, it might come out tomorrow. Or maybe the day after that. Or something… Just er, stay away from closets until then, okay? Heheh." What was he saying? This was the opposite of what he wanted to say. How could he have casually blurted that out?

Her usually empty eyes filled with hurt. Oh no.

"Oh relax, it's just a joke. You need to lighten up." he said, waving his hand casually. No! Why couldn't he say anything right?

"You're a jerk." she said quietly, but her words were ice. She stood up and ran out of the room.

Everyone turned to stare at him. What had he done?

It was the same as seven years past. He had wanted to talk to her. He wanted to hear about the sun. But his envy and his immaturity had taken control. His mind had never been in control of his mouth. He remembered the hurt looks he got from her back then too. He was a horrible person.

He stood up, ready to run after her when the teacher walked back into the room. When had she even left?

"Take your seats, everyone." she said, her eyes moving toward the still standing William. "I said take your seat."

He sat down with the rest of the students.

"Alright. We got another half hour until the sun shows up so I would like to run through some precautions with you." Mrs. Evans grabbed a marker and began writing on the board about sunscreen and hats among everything else they'd need to know and have to go outside.

As the clock ticked away, getting closer and closer to the awaited hour, Margot still hadn't returned. William's eyes stayed locked on the door waiting for her to come back but she never showed. Where was she? She was about to miss the sun again!

Bing!

The large clock at the front of the room rang as the moment they've been waiting for had arrived. The room fell silent as everyone listened for the sun. For a few moments, all that was heard was the pounding of the heavy rain. But slowly, the rain eased up until there was nothing but silence. Then suddenly, light filled the room. The sun had come out.

"Alright everyone. Exit through the door at the back of the classroom. According to the scientists, we've got two hours so make sure you don't get too far and are back in time. You don't want to get drenched." said the teacher, but no one was listening. Everyone ran out the door and into the radiant light. Everyone but William. He looked around the room. Where was Margot?

"William. Why are you still in the classroom?" asked Mrs. Evans.

William just stared at his teacher for a moment, his eyes frantic. What had he done? Where was Margot. Was she crying in the bathroom or something? She was going to miss the sun again! And again, it'd be his fault!

"Where are you going, William? Get back here this instant!" yelled the teacher as he bolted out the door opposite the one that led outside. He ran into the hallway getting further and further from Mrs. Evan's calls. He didn't care if he got in trouble. This was more important.

"Margot!" he yelled, looking in every direction. Where was she?

He ran down one corridor, then another. Then another. Time was running out. Where could she be?

"Margot!"

Finally after looking everywhere he thought she could possibly be, he heard a quiet muffled voice.

"Margot?" he yelled again, trying to follow the sound of the call. There it was again! He was getting closer. He turned a corner and ran down the hall.

"Margot!" he yelled one last time. Her answer came from the right. He turned to see her laying under a shelf. She cringed as she tried to pull herself out from under it again. No luck. It was heavy and pushing down hard on her. There was no way she could escape on her own.

William ran to her and quickly grabbed the shelf, trying to lift it off the girl. It was heavier than he had anticipated. He grunted with effort as he slowly lifted it.

"Are you alright?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I think so." she whispered, fear radiating from her eyes. She'd been stuck this whole time. She had run out of the room, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe all this was still a joke to William. No one seemed to understand how important the sun was to her. She had spent eleven years of her life without its warm embrace and it was what she longed for most. Tears blurring her vision, she ran down the hall blindly and bumped into the metal shelf which toppled over on her. As she shimmied out from under it while William slowly lifted it, she grabbed her ankle in pain. She hoped she didn't break anything.

"Can you stand?" asked William, finally dropping the shelf once she was successfully out from under it. He extended a hand to her to help her up.

"I think so." she said, reaching out and grabbing his outstretched arm.

"Arghh!" she cried out in pain as she landed back on the ground. She could feel it for sure now, her ankle was at least sprained if not broken.

William quickly looked at his watch. They only had another hour until the sun would go back into hiding.

"Hold on tight." he said, squatting down in front of her.

"What are you-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as he lifted her up piggy back style and bolted down the hall.

"I'm not going to let you miss the sun again." he proclaimed as he ran back into the classroom , out the other door, and into the light.

They both squinted as the bright rays hit their eyes but quickly adjusted to it. It was just as beautiful as William remembered from last time. He walked a bit further and set Margot down on a bench. He looked at her and saw a girl he'd never seen before. Her hair was blonder than ever, her eyes as blue as the currently clear sky. Her cheeks were bright pink and her whole being shimmered with hope and happiness. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the warm air on her cheeks. William sat down next to her and joined her in doing this.

The light breeze felt wonderful as it tousled his hair and the sound of the birds finally out from their hiding place was music to his ears. He turned back to Margot and took hold of her hand. She turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm sorry." he said meaningfully, "I'm never able to say what's on my mind. It always comes out wrong." he paused. "I've always envied you for coming from Earth but I never hated you. In truth, I would have loved to be your friend. But my pride got in the way. And after what happened last time, I didn't know what I could have said to you. I still feel so guilty and I know what I'm saying right now isn't enough to repent for that. But I'm hoping you'll have it in your heart to forgive me."

He looked down, expecting another expressionless reaction. Instead, he felt her hand grip his back. He looked up at her to see a bright smile on her face. Brighter and more beautiful than the sun itself.

"It's okay." she said, looking back up in the sky. She looked so at peace. "Everything is alright now."

"And thank you." she continued turning to face him again. Her cheeks grew a few shades pinker. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be in that dark corridor instead of sharing this precious moment of sunlight with you."

William blinked a few times, his cheeks taking the same shade as hers.

And so they sat there, enjoying the warm, summery day they waited so long for. Where would they be the next time the sun peaked out from behind the ever present clouds? Maybe they'd be sitting on that same exact bench, holding hands, not a care in the world, their hearts as warm and bright as the sun itself.


End file.
